okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocma
Rocma '(ロクマ) is a humanoid polar bear from Deep Sea Prisoner's series, ''Ice Scream. She lives with Mafuyu and has a deep dislike for Idate. Appearance Rocma has white skin, hair, and black eyes with white pupils. Her hair is tied into braids held with pompoms, and she wears a fluffy, white hat with a gray ribbon over her notched left ear. She wears a fuzzy, white scarf, a gray, double-breasted coat-like dress with fur at the hem and cuffs, and gray and white boots with white ribbons accented with pompoms. Personality Rocma is a scary polar bear and comes off as cold and rough. She tends to warn the residents about going near the Orca Danger Zone. She hates depending on men since it means defeat for her. She's very scary if someone makes her angry. Despite her cold personality, she genuinely loves Mafuyu, and cares about all her friends. Background Not much is known about her. Appearances ''Major'' *''Ice Scream'' ''Minor'' * ''Cameo'' *''Mogeko Castle'' - Appears in a TV screen alongside with the other major Ice Scream characters. Relationships ''Ice Scream Cast'' Idate Idate is one of Rocma's enemies. She is the only resident of Iceberg Isle who dares to counter him. He has an unhealthy obsession with her. In return, Rocma finds Idate a repulsive man. Mafuyu Rocma acts as Mafuyu's parental guardian, and is also her housemate. Shirogane Shirogane is Rocma's neighbour. Rocma has stated how she wishes to rip him to shreds whenever she looks at him. She views him as "beyond boneheaded" for using a boat during times when orca attacks are frequent.When Shirogane saves her from drowning, she vehemently shows her dismay to being saved by him due to his gender, but thanks him after blandishment from Peraco. Peraco Peraco is Rocma's friend and neighbor. Though Rocma continuously denies Peraco's invitations to playdates with her siblings and Mafuyu, they are on relatively friendly terms. Rock Rock is Rocma's neighbour, though they have yet to be seen interacting; however, they share the same distaste in Idate. Yukisada Yukisada is Rocma's neighbor. Rocma has stated how she wishes to rip him and Shirogane to shreds whenever she looks at them. ''Other Characters'' Trivia *Rocma seems very strong, almost equal to Idate in battle though later having advantage in water. *The origin of her name is from the Japanese word "シロクマ" ("Shi'rokuma";'' meaning "polar bear"). *Rocma has a wooden board pinned on a wall in her house which she uses to either to sharpen her claws or practice her claw based attacks. Quotes *"Hm...So you're itching to die that badly." (To Shirogane and Yukisada in Ice Watching 3) *".....Idiots." (To Shirogane and Yukisada in Ice Watching 3) *"...And even if I'm wrong? Trying to use a boat of all things is beyond boneheaded. Unless you want to die..." (To Shirogane and Yukisada in Ice Watching 3) Gallery *''Visit Rocma/Gallery to see the gallery.'' References Navigation Category:Ice Scream Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Iceberg Isle Category:Animals Category:Mogeko Castle